


coming home to you

by nctdreammybubs



Series: markhyuck family [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, i dont know how it works, im in love, in fact its just fluff, markhyuck, more fluff than anything, nomin, nomin's there but its just a tiny part, okay im sry i dont rly talk much about the alpha omega thingy but its mentioned throughout, pls dont hate me:(, sorry :(, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctdreammybubs/pseuds/nctdreammybubs
Summary: "jisung can't hear me cursing!"//just donghyuck waiting for mark to come home, where they wait together for jisung to arrive.





	coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this disappoints i'll just apologise beforehand and i'm sry i dont rly talk much about the alpha beta omega dyanmics bcos i dont rly know how it works so its just mentioned briefly throughout. it was meant to be short and i'm actually rly hesitating to post this because idk :(

donghyuck rubs softly at his tummy that had begun to grow rather big in size. resting a hand atop of his growing bump, he rubs slowly, affectionately. when he feels a kick, the corner of his lips tug upwards, and he can't help but coo slightly. 

_a bundle of joy_ , he thinks to himself.

just then, the door to his shared apartment with his husband opens, and mark trudges in. donghyuck can smell the scent of exhaustion dripping from his husband, and his head immediately whips over to the door, frowning slightly. then the scent of exhaustion changes into one of relief and love when he makes eye contact with mark, and he gestures for the older to come to him. mark doesn't resist the younger, wanting nothing more than to bury himself in the scent of his mate. mark loosens the tie around his neck, sighing in relief when said object is no longer suffocating him before plopping down onto the couch next to donghyuck. he rests his head on donghyuck's shoulders, and he feels the younger shift slightly, resting his head atop of mark's. mark's hand lazily snakes around donghyuck's waist, and donghyuck leans into his touch when mark tugs his body closer.

"how was your day?" donghyuck asks softly, reaching for mark's hand to intertwine their fingers. mark doesn't reply for a while as if he isn't listening, but donghyuck knows he's just searching for the right words to use because _"jisung can't hear me cursing!"_.

"...bad," mark finally mutters, settling for the safest word in the dictionary. it definitely wasn't the best day for mark. first, he'd been 5 minutes late to work, and was late for the first meeting of the day, which only caused the meeting to drag on, causing the rest of his schedule to be equally messed up. then his temporary secretary had messed up the timetable for the day, forgetting to include that mark actually had an important meeting with an important client. mark didn't even have time to look through the final proposal before he had to meet him, which thankfully, was a close friend. yukhei had only laughed at his situations, told him that things would turn out better the rest of the day, before proceeding to read the proposal. but nothing got better. in fact, things got even worse for mark as he started thinking about his husband, and how much he wanted nothing but to be by donghyuck's side. mark would never admit but he might or might not have had a mini breakdown session after he'd locked himself in his own office. 

"i wish you were there," mark whispers, tugging at donghyuck's waist, to bring the younger even closer to him. 

"i wish i was there for you too," donghyuck mutters back, and mark can sense the guilt building up in his mate. he frowns slightly, pulling apart to place both his palms over donghyuck's cheeks, cupping them. 

"donghyuck it's not your fault," mark says, causing donghyuck to finally look him in the eyes. 

"but it is! if i weren't stuck at home, i could help to lessen your burden. maybe it wasn't the right time. maybe we should have waited longer to start a family, hyung. maybe-" panic begins to fill donghyuck's system and mark sees the panic in his eyes, but he doesn't finish because he's cut off by mark's lips on his. mark's hands never leave donghyuck's face, caressing his cheeks as he rubs his thumb on the younger's face lovingly. donghyuck doesn't respond for a moment, but he gives in when mark's tongue swipes over his bottom lip, and he loses himself. his body turns to face mark, and his fingers tangle themselves in the older's black jet hair. he tugs at mark's hair, earning a soft groan from the other before mark tugs donghyuck closer towards him by the waist. donghyuck melts into the kiss, a blissful sigh escaping his mouth, causing mark to smile into the kiss. when they pull apart, mark brings donghyuck's head to his chest, brushing aside his bangs to leave a kiss on his forehead.

"hyuck, it's not your fault. please don't ever think that way," he nuzzles his face into donghyuck's head, taking in the scent of the younger. donghyuck finally nods, a stray tear making its way down his face as the words leave mark's mouth. they stay like that, donghyuck pressed up against mark's chest. mark knows the guilt isn't gone yet, so he thinks of a different way to cheer the younger up. he shifts down to place his head softly on top of donghyuck's stomach, looking up at donghyuck with a silly grin on his face. 

"i'll never forget the day you told me we had jisung," the words leave his mouth, and donghyuck's gaze softens, fingers reaching to play with mark's hair. 

"me neither," he beams, and mark wonders if he'd gone blind, with the sun smiling brightly, at him.

 

\--------

about 3 months ago, donghyuck had woken up that day feeling slightly queasy, and he wonders if it was that two spoons of expired strawberry yoghurt that he'd had a month before because he couldn't bear to throw it away. but then again who only suffers the consequences a month after consuming that?

_"its strawberry!" he had protested, to which mark only sighed and frowned, before agreeing to let donghyuck have only 1 mouthful. of course, he might have had donghyuck have a second bite when the younger only whimpered, causing mark to groan out loud. mark had allowed his alpha to whimper back in response at the sight of his omega looking at him with puppy eyes, closing his eyes to let donghyuck take just one more bite. however after the second bite he was determined to not let donghyuck consume any more of that expired yoghurt because even though donghyuck was naturally strong and didn't fall sick easily, he didn't want to risk it. this only caused donghyuck to pout for the entire night, refusing to talk to mark until the older had to resort to using his weakness._

_"this isnt fair," donghyuck whined as mark licked the behind of his ear, sucking softly at the spot. another whimper escaped donghyuck's lips, and he slumped into mark's hold, letting the older tug his body closer to him as they sat on the couch with donghyuck on mark's lap._

_"nothing's fair in this world babe," mark whispered, continuing to lick at donghyuck's weak spot. when they pulled apart, donghyuck's eyes were half lidded, and he was panting slightly, soft breaths escaping his mouth. mark's tongue unknowingly darts out to lick his own lips, and they feel the atmosphere heat up a little. mark shakes his head, unwilling to let himself lose control. he reaches forward to engulf donghyuck in a hug, burying his face in the crook of the younger's neck. he feels donghyuck stiffen, and he reaches to grab donghyuck's hand, intertwining their fingers. mark feels donghyuck's fingers shaking slightly, and he can hear donghyuck letting out shaky, uneven breaths. a frown makes its way onto his face._

_"hyuck, you know i'll never do anything that you don't want me to do right?" mark's words are soft, but he has difficulty hiding the hurt lacing his words. did donghyuck not trust him?_

_donghyuck's eyes widen when he senses that the older is more than just slightly disappointed (probably at the fact that he was trembling so much, making his husband think that donghyuck didn't trust him). donghyuck's arms rise up as if wanting to protest, and when he turns around and sees the look in mark's eyes, his heart almost breaks. mark looks so crestfallen at the thought that donghyuck didn't trust him, and the latter doesn't know whether to feel guilty or to feel heartened. donghyuck's gaze softens and he reaches forward to wrap his arms around mark's chest, resting his head on the older's chest._

_"of course i know. i'd even trust you with my life, hyung," he looks up at mark, and mark lets out the breath he never realised he was holding. mark wonders how donghyuck knows what he was thinking when he remembers that they were mates, and remembers the wonders of their telepathic bond. then he snaps back to reality when donghyuck tugs slightly at his hand, and he looks at the younger only to lose himself in the latter's eyes._

_mark notices the younger leaning in towards him, and he begins to panic. what was donghyuck doing? but when he feels the younger's hold around his wrist loosen, he lets himself give in to the temptation for a little bit. mark's head shifts down to close the gap between him and donghyuck, capturing the younger's lips in his. they tilt their heads slightly, and mark opens his mouth to let donghyuck enter, taking in the scent of his husband. when donghyuck abruptly pulls apart, a whine escapes mark's lips, missing the feeling of the other's lips on his._

_"hyuc-"_

_"hyung i think i'm ready," donghyuck mutters softly, resting his forehead against mark's. mark's breath hitches, and he feels donghyuck's soft breathing on his lips._

_"donghyuck are you sure? i know we've been talking about this but i don't want you to think i'm pressurising you or anything. you know i can wait right? there's no rush. are you sure you're ready? are you very su-" donghyuck shushes him by placing a soft kiss on his lips._

_"yes hyung, i'm very sure," he whispers against mark's lips. he sees a silly grin make its way onto mark's face, and he knows he's made the right choice._

_"thank you, hyuck," this time, mark is the one leaning in to leave kisses all over his face, trailing kisses down his neck, stopping everytime he spots a mole. donghyuck feels joy surge through his system, and a sigh escapes his lips and his fingers tangle themselves in mark's hair. his breath hitches when mark nibbles at his neck, licking over the bite mark he'd left when he and donghyuck had become mates. a moan escapes donghyuck's mouth, causing them both to freeze. mark pulls away to look at donghyuck who's looking at him with wide eyes, hand over his mouth. mark chuckles, picking donghyuck up. the latter squeals, arms tightening around mark's neck._

_"hyung i swear if you drop me i'll-" he feels mark's around him tighten._

_"i won't," mark grins, pecking donghyuck on the lips once before carrying him into their shared bedroom. he lightly throws donghyuck onto the bed, causing him to land with a slight bounce, and donghyuck chuckles at the sudden change in demeanour. mark only playfully growls in response, and he doesn't forget to lock the door._

here donghyuck was, sitting on the couch in their living room, a frown evident on his face. he picks up his phone, lazily going to the familiar list of contacts. his eyes land on the person he needs advice from, and he brings the phone up to his ear. donghyuck looked around the empty apartment, taking in the sight of the new photo frames he and mark had put up the day before. he glanced over to the clock sitting on a shelf in the corner of the room, and it reads "0800". mark had already left for work, so donghyuck was left all alone. mark had told him to stay home when donghyuck had trouble getting up in the morning. 

_you sure you don't need me there today?" donghyuck mumbles out, sleep still taking over his system. mark hums in response, wrapping his arms around donghyuck's waist._

__

__

_"i'll be fine for a day. you take a break today," mark whispers into his ear and donghyuck nods, cuddling into mark's embrace._

the call goes through and donghyuck hears an all too famliiar voice on the other end, disrupting his train of thoughts. 

"hyuck? what's wrong?" na jaemin's voice comes through from the other end of the call, and donghyuck heaves a sigh of relief.

"nana? could you come over for a moment?" his voice is soft and weak from all the vomiting, and jaemin doesn't hesitate to mutter a "be there in 10" before he hangs up. donghyuck shuts his eyes tightly when he feels the queasy feeling returning again. when jaemin arrives, he lets himself in using the spare key mark had given him, rushing into the apartment shouting for donghyuck only to hear a weak "i'm here" from the bathroom. jaemin sprints over to the bathroom to see donghyuck flushing the toilet, cleaning himself up. 

jaemin's eyes furrow in confusion but he doesn't question when donghyuck gestures for him to take a seat on the couch in the living room. 

"so what's wrong?" jaemin asks, worry evident on his face. 

"i don't know, i've been throwing up ever since i woke up," donghyuck frowns, gulping down a glass of water to get rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth. suddenly jaemin begins sniffing, the crease between his brows deepening.

"hyuck, did you and mark hyung do anything?" his expression changes into an unreadable one, but donghyuck's still confused. 

"what do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused.

"why do you have to be so dumb," jaemin mutters into his palms as he facepalms, earning a slap on the arm from donghyuck.

"what i meant was have you and mark hyung mated?" donghyuck's eyes widen and a blush makes its way onto his face. he looks down at his fingers, fumbling with it.

"maybe...?" a smile creeps onto jaemin's face. 

"so have you thought about the possibility?" jaemin grins teasingly, and donghyuck wants nothing more than to just dig a hole to bury himself in. why did his friend have to know so much about his love life?

"what possibility?" donghyuck sort of knows what jaemin means, but he waits for jaemin to confirm his thoughts.

"hyuck, you might be pregnant." 

the words don't really come as a shock to donghyuck because honestly a part of him had a feeling it was morning sickness, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to being pregnant. he feels an unknown warmth spread through his entire being. 

"oh my god hyuck we have to go get you checked right now," jaemin doesn't even give donghyuck a chance to protest before he's forcing the latter out the door still in his pyjamas. jaemin had only been kind enough to grab a jacket (mark's jacket, donghyuck's wishes), allowing donghyuck to slowly put on his sneakers before he dragged the latter off towards his car. before donghyuck can even process what's happening, they've already reached the hospital, and donghyuck's being dragged by jaemin through the maze called the hospital. donghyuck really doesn't know how jaemin manages to memorise his way around here but he guesses its necessary to know the floor plan of the entire place if your boyfriend worked here right? (no, jaemin's just whipped).

it isn't even 5 minutes later until they're stumbling into jeno's office, said male finishing off his appointment with a patient. jeno gives jaemin a questioning look, but continues with his job, so donghyuck and jaemin plant themselves on top of the bed at the corner of the room. when the patient finally leaves, jeno stands up from his chair and reaches his hands high up to stretch before he walks over to where the two males are sitting. when his eyes land on jaemin, the corners of his lips turn upwards and he wraps an arm loosely around the latter, pulling him into a side hug. then he reaches an arm around to pull donghyuck into a side hug as well, and donghyuck returns the hug.

"so why did you guys decide to grace me with your presence today?" jeno teases, arms still around jaemin. jaemin leans into his hold, but his eyes widen when he realises the reason they were at the paediatric clinic. he turns around to wrap his fingers around jeno's wrist, a wide smile resting on his face. 

"donghyuck might be pregnant," the words leave his mouth before donghyuck himself can say anything. he groans inwardly, disliking how probably the entire world would know he was pregnant by tomorrow if his best friend didn't learn how to shut his mouth. jeno's eyes widen and his mouth hangs open. having been a paediatrician for a few months, the thought of seeing a baby on the monitor still excited him, and he was sure that this excitement would never go away. jeno always loved kids, and donghyuck had a feeling that the growing cub in his body was going to be spoiled by him. (donghyuck sort of already knew that that he was pregnant. after all, it was his own body and it was his cub. only donghyuck's cub would make him throw up 5 times in the span of an hour.)

donghyuck doesn't say anything, lets himself be dragged by jeno over to the bed with the machine next to him. jeno softly tells him to lie down and donghyuck follows his words. he feels his shirt being lifted up slightly and he looks over to the side where jaemin is, and he starts to panic. what if he'd been wrong about this entire thing? what if he wasn't pregnant after all? what if he disappointed jeno, jaemin and even mark? 

jaemin must have sensed how worried and afraid his friend was because he reached a hand over to take donghyuck's in his, squeezing slightly in an attempt to comfort him. when donghyuck felt the squeeze on his hand, his train of thoughts were broken and he silently thanked jaemin. 

"relax hyuck," jeno mutters before spreading the cold gel on top of donghyuck's tummy. he shivered slightly at the cold sensation, tightening his grip on jaemin's hand. when jeno begins to work the machine, donghyuck feels his heart picking up pace.

 _in excitement_ , he thinks to himself. 

when jeno's hand stops moving and a small figure appears on the monitor, a grin breaks out on jeno's face. 

"hyuck look," he nudges donghyuck slightly, and the latter turns to look at the monitor, heart beating noisily. his eyes land on the tiny thing (he doesn't know what to call it) on the monitor, and his breath hitches. 

"is...is that?" the words unconsciously leave his mouth and he feels tears welling up in his eyes. 

"yes donghyuck, that's your cub."

as soon as those words leaves jeno's mouth, donghyuck breaks down into a fit of tears, bawling his eyes out. jeno's shocked for a moment, but a smile appears on his face when he realises his friend is crying tears of joy. jaemin takes donghyuck into his arms, rubbing his palm up and down the latter's back in a comforting manner. donghyuck only leans further into his embrace, the feeling of pure bliss engulfing his entire being. when he's finally calmed down, jaemin sends donghyuck back to his and mark's apartment, and jeno has to go back to work. 

when they're back in the apartment, the all too familiar scent of mark and his mixed together wafts into his face, and donghyuck almost falls asleep at their doorstep. donghyuck heads straight to their bedroom, throwing off mark's jacket that was still on, before burying himself in their pile of pillows. donghyuck face plants into mark's pillow, taking in the scent of his husband. its almost as if mark were next to him, and its not long before donghyuck falls asleep to the comfortable scent. jaemin leaves him be, deciding to spend his time in the living room to wait for mark to return before he heads back. 

when donghyuck wakes up, he hears soft whispering at the door. 

"is he asleep?" donghyuck hears his husband's voice, and he cuddles further into their blankets, a smile making its way onto his face. 

"yup. he's resting. he needs a lot of rest," he hears jaemin reply.

"why? is he not feeling well?" worry laces mark's voice, and donghyuck feels slightly guilty for making him worry.

"...he'll tell you himself," donghyuck rolls his eyes because he can literally picture the smirk on jaemin's face as he says that. 

then he makes out the sound of the door to their apartment open, and he guesses the jaemin had probably just left. turning to face the other direction away from the door, donghyuck pulls the blankets further up his chest, wanting to bury himself in it. the door to his and mark's bedroom opens and donghyuck stiffens. he feels the other side of the bed dip and mark's arms snake around his waist, pulling him towards the older. donghyuck shifts slightlt, turning around to face mark, careful not to put any pressure on his tummy.

"hyuck are you okay?" mark's voice is soft and slightly raspy, probably from all the meetings that he'd had the entire day. donghyuck hums in reply, burying his head in the older's chest and mark's hand reaches to pull donghyuck's head towards him. mark was worried. actually worried was an understatement because donghyuck never took afternoon naps unless he was really that tired, that or he was sick.

"you don't smell okay," mark comments, but donghyuck doesn't respond. instead he tries to change the topic.

"how was work?" donghyuck mumbles against mark's chest.

"fucking horrible, cause you weren't there," mark grumbles, closing his eyes as he buried his face in donghyuck's hair. donghyuck once again only hummed in response, causing mark's eyebrows to furrow in confusion. he pull apart from their hug to hold donghyuck at arms length away, staring deep into the younger's eyes. 

"babe what happened?" mark's hand reaches up to caress donghyuck's cheeks, and donghyuck leans into his palm. his eyes never leave mark, and mark can tell he's hesitating. mark pulls them up into a sitting position, lifting donghyuck up to place him in his lap, arms wrapping around donghyuck's waist protectively. donghyuck's arms instinctively reach to hook around mark's neck, and mark waits for donghyuck. 

"hyung i-" donghyuck cuts himself off, unsure of how to continue. how was mark going to respond? what if mark was having second thoughts about the entire starting a family issue? but when he sees the look of pure love and adoration in mark's eyes, all negative thoughts leave his mind and he takes a deep breath. 

"hyung i'm pregnant," the words leave his mouth, and he feels mark tense underneath him. tears begin to well up in his eyes when mark doesn't respond, mouth gaping open. donghyuck's hands fall to his side, and one reaches up to rub at the stray tears falling down his face. mark's eyes widen even further and he panics. 

"no hyuck no don't get the wrong idea. i just," mark's hands take donghyuck's face into his hand, thumbs wiping away the incoming flood of tears, "i'm really happy."

"then why didn't you say anything?" donghyuck frowns, and mark knows his mate is still upset and possibly pissed as well. his inner alpha whimpers at the sight of donghyuck upset and he lets out a whine, the sight tugging at his heart strings. donghyuck only whines back in response, still glaring at mark through his tear filled eyes. 

"i'm sorry. i didn't know how to respond. i'm happy," mark whispers, lifting the younger's head to look him in the eyes. but of course donghyuck being donghyuck (a pregnant one too), refuses to look him in the eyes, gaze focused on the bed, a pout on his face. 

"really?" he mutters softly, and mark nods almost too eagerly, causing donghyuck to chuckle. 

"really really," mark says back, a grin playing on his lips. when donghyuck's about to lean in for a kiss, he notices mark's facial expressions change so rapidly he's unable to catch all of them. mark's face changes from one of joy to one of panic, to an unreadable one, then the next moment he has a straight face on, and lastly his expression finally changes to one of pure bliss, a silly grin tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"hyuck, i'm a father," donghyuck nods a smile on his own lips at the sudden realisation that he was officially a parent.

"hyuck, i'm a father," mark repeats again, as he looks up to look at donghyuck in the eyes, silly grin still on his lips. donghyuck rolls his eyes, leaning down to peck mark on the lips.

"no shit, sherlock."

suddenly donghyuck feels himself being lifted off the bed, and mark stands up, feet on the floor. donghyuck squeals, tightening his hold around mark's neck as mark starts spinning in circles. 

"i'm a father! hyuck we're parents! we're having a baby!" laughter escapes mark's mouth as donghyuck clings onto the older for dear life. 

"mark i swear if you drop me- mark! the baby!" donghyuck's eyes open wide in panic and he starts slapping mark's back. mark's mouth gapes open and he immediately stops spinning. the younger groans at the spinning still going on in his head and he slaps mark's shoulder.

"are you crazy?" donghyuck growls, fingers reaching up to rub at his temples.

"sorry, i was just too happy," mark grins excitedly as he carefully places the younger down onto the bed. donghyuck lets out a sigh, rolling his eyes at the excited alpha before him. mark kneels on the floor, and donghyuck doesn't miss the look of excitement on his face, and for a moment mark looks just like an excited puppy wagging its tail for a treat. donghyuck chuckles at the comparison in his head, and mark notices, the grin on his face only growing wider at the sight of his husband. 

mark leans up to plant his lips on the younger, cutting off his laughter. donghyuck leans into the kiss, a smile on his lips as he laces his fingers together with marks, intertwining them. he feels mark squeeze his hand slightly, and he squeezes back with the same amount of affection. warmth spreads through his entire being when mark's hand reaches behind his neck, caressing the back of his neck. mark pulls away first, and donghyuck whimpers at the loss of the other's lips on his. mark replies with a soft whimper, deciding to just leave a short kiss on donghyuck's lips before pulling away to rest his head on the younger's stomach.

his eyes flutter shut and he places a hand on the small, almost not visible bump. a pout makes its way onto his face when he doesn't feel anything.

"hyuck, why can't i feel anything?" he continues to rub at the small bump, causing a blissful sigh to escape the younger's lips. donghyuck mentally facepalms at mark's words.

"hyung. he's only a month old. of course you aren't going to feel anything," donghyuck deadpans, an unimpressed look in his eyes. mark smiles sheepishly at his husband.

"sorry i got excited," he says, to which donghyuck only hums and he runs his fingers through mark's hair. 

"why not you talk to him?" donghyuck pats mark's hair. 

"how do you know its a him?" mark's eyebrows raise in question and donghyuck just shrugs. 

"just a feeling. what are we going to call him?" donghyuck asks quietly, and mark looks up into his eyes. he loses himself in the younger's eyes, breath caught in his throat. he'd known donghyuck was beautiful since the day they'd met, but right now he looked even more breathtaking. the sight of his pregnant mate was deadly breathtaking. donghyuck reminds mark of the many constellations in the sky, all shining brightly. donghyuck shines brightly no matter where he is, and he distantly remembers having read about a certain constellation called the ursa minor. donghyuck would probably be able to even outshine the sun. 

_no, he'd definitely outshine the sun. he is the sun_ , mark thinks to himself. a knowing smile makes its way onto his face. 

"let's call him jisung," as soon as the words leave mark's mouth, he doesn't miss the way donghyuck's eyes sparkle. the latter nods vigorously, obviously loving the name. mark's heart warms when he sees the look of pure affection in donghyuck's eyes, and he wants nothing more than to just envelope his husband in a bone crushing hug. but he doesn't because of jisung. suddenly realisation hits mark and he sits up straight, and donhyuck raises an eyebrow in concern when he sees the panic in mark's eyes.

"wait so he can hear me?" mark's eyes widen in panic when donghyuck nods. 

"jisung can't hear me cursing!" 

\------------

donghyuck facepalms at his mate's stupidity, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. 

"stop laughing at me," mark whines, glaring at donghyuck slightly, causing donghyuck to just smile at him lovingly. mark's heart beats faster in its place, and a smile tugs on the edge of his lips as well. his gaze turns back to the bump on donghyuck, and he rubs at it lovingly. a blissful sigh escapes donghyuck's lips. 

"jisungie, you're 4 months old now, come out soon okay? your daddies are looking forward to seeing you," mark coos affectionately. donghyuck takes in the sight of his mate laying in his lap, cooing to their cub. his heart softens and he thanks every star for having mark and jisung in his life. 

"hyung i love you," donghyuck's words come out as a whisper, but mark catches it anyway. the grin on mark's face widens as he sits up to place his hand on donghyuck's face. he slowly leans in, closing the gap between them. donghyuck loses himself in the kiss, eyes fluttering shut upon the feeling of the other's lips on his. when mark senses that donghyuck is getting breathless, he pulls apart to let the latter catch his breath.

"i love you too hyuck." 

then mark remembers what yukhei had told him at the start of the day.

"i'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end," the words rang through his head, and the edge of his lips curve upwards. everything _was_ beyond alright.

**Author's Note:**

> thnx for reading it rly means alot :D sorry if you're disappointed :( btw regular is a bop asdsdhklksd i love it and i might or might not have fallen even more in love with donghyuck :" and can we just talk about how amazing every song in the album is asdhshdksjkl replay and no longer made me tear up :"


End file.
